Isabella Potter
by emmy.hopper.3
Summary: Isabella Swan is really Isabella Potter, she left the Wizarding World to go into hiding, but after everything happens and Edward leaves her she returns to her true home, back to magic, back to her ex boyfriend Cedric Diggory, who weirdly enough is the spitting image of Edward Cullen. Full summary inside...
1. Summary

Plot

Bella Swan was 15 years old when her godfather - Sirius Black - thought it be best if she went into hiding, with Voldemort hunting everyone and anything in his way of getting to her brother - Harry Potter - on her journey away she meets the Cullens, knowing there was something magical about them she gets closer to Edward. Everything happens with James and this story starts when Edward leaves her in New Moon. So now, 16 year old Isabella Swan returns to her true home, the Magical World of Hogwarts.

She returns to her ex boyfriend Cedric Diggory, who weirdly enough looks so much like Edward, hence why she was curious about Edward Cullen in the first place. She loved Edward, of course she did, but she loves Hogwarts even more. How is she going to cope when a couple of golden eyed, sparkling vampires show up at Hogwarts for protection now that Voldemort is back? Read to find out...


	2. Chapter 1 - Returning to the Magic

August 28th

 _I don't want you to come..._

 _You don't want me..._

 _No!_

I stormed into my house, slamming the door closed behind myself. I raced up the stairs, glad that Charlie isn't home from work just yet. With tears streaming down my face I grabbed my trunk with the initials _I.P_ on it and started shoving all of my clothes inside. I am not staying here without him, there is nothing left for me here without him. It's about time I go home! I grabbed my wand from the back of my desk draw and shoved it into my boot. I got my quill, ink and some parchment before writing:

 **Dear Professor Dumbledore**

 **I know the reason is still there why you sent me here but it is about time I came home! I need to see my brother and friends, please come here, I'll be waiting.**

 **From Bella**

I called my owl Foxy and told her to deliver the letter to Dumbledore. I then came back into my room and carried on packing everything into my trunk. I got out some normal paper and a pen from my desk and wrote a letter for Charlie.

 **Charlie**

 **Sorry to have to leave like this, but it was my time to go back home. I appreciate everything you have done for me in my stay here and I will never forget it. See you soon**

 **Love Bella x**

I took that downstairs and placed it on the dining room before grabbing my trunk that had everything inside and got it down the stairs. As I got to the bottom I heard a knock at the door. I went over to it and pulled it open to see Dumbledore stood there.

"Professor, please tell me I can come home." I said.

"Of course you can Bella, at a time like this I can't think of a better place for you to be with Voldemort back."

"Thank you so much Professor, I have missed everyone so much." I moved aside so he could come in. "Can you please put me back to normal?"

"Of course."

He took out his wand and gave it a wave as I felt my body transform. Once he was done I rushed over to the floor length mirror and took in my actual appearance. Red hair, a curvy figure, bright green eyes, I really am Lily Potter's daughter.

"Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome Bella. Come on, let's get to the safe house."

"No I need to wait for Foxy, where is she?"

"I sent her to the safe house, she should be there soon. Come on, let's go."

"Come on then. Oh and thank you for keeping me informed on everything that is going on with the Wizarding World since I have been gone for the whole year, I would be so in the dark and confused if not."

"It's not problem. Come on, grab my arm."

I grabbed Professor Dumbledore's arm and my trunk, closed my eyes as I felt the familiar sensation of being sucked through a very small hole. It only last a few seconds and soon enough I felt my feet connect with the floor. I looked up and we were stood in front of a row of terraced houses. Dumbledore flicked his wand and they started to move apart. I looked around for muggles, but saw none, but the muggles in the house seemed oblivious.

But then there was a house in the middle of 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. 12 Grimmauld Place, the safe house for the Order of the Phoenix. I took a deep breathe and walked into the house after Professor Dumbledore. There was a narrow corridor and we walked all the way down before coming to a stop.

"Order meeting, you can't go in, how about you go up the stairs and I'm sure you'll figure out what door to go into." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Okay." I said.

I walked up the stairs and could hear the twins voices instantly. I smiled. My best friends of all time! I jogged quicker up the stairs and bombarded into their bedroom. The looked up, looking annoyed before they saw that it was me. They looked confused before a huge smile radiated of off both of their faces and they jumped up from the smokey cauldron in front of them before running over to me and they picked me up, and we were in a group hug.

"Ha guys put me down." I laughed.

"Oh my god, what are you doing back? No one said -." Fred started.

"Anything to us." George finished.

"It was a last minute decision, about an hour ago I decided I needed to come back."

"Why did you need to come back?"

"Long story, don't wanna talk about it."

The sadness sunk into me as they put me down on the floor. God my heart ached for him already, I missed him. Of course I missed him, I love him so much. I thought he was my soul mate and all of that. They looked at me curiously but then the door burst open. I turned around and Harry. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were stood there.

"Oh my god Bells." Harry said, coming and hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around him instantly, glad to be back in my brothers embrace, man have I missed him, I haven't seen him in over a year. I smiled at the other 3 behind him. Once we finished I hugged everyone else and then I turned to everyone, waiting for the questions.

"How come your back? No one said anything." Harry asked.

"No one knew apart from myself and Dumbledore and I only decided it about an hour ago, I just needed to come back and be with the people I am closest to. I missed you guys so much." I replied.

"How was your trip?" Ginny asked me.

"It was good."

"Just good? You were gone for a whole year you can do better than that." Hermione said.

"It was just good, bit boring. I went to a boring muggle school, and made friends with muggles."

"Were there any hotties?" Ginny asked.

"Yes they're was."

"Names?" Mione asked.

"Edward Cullen was nice, as were his adoptive brothers Jasper and Emmett."

"Did you get with any of them?" Ginny asked.

"No." I lied.

I know I shouldn't lie to them but I seriously can't bare to tell them about him. It is killing me not to break down in this room. I sat down on Fred's bed as he came down and sat down next to me. I put my head in the crook of his neck. Me and Fred have always been really close, as have me and George, they're my best friends, we're all in the same year at Hogwarts, me being in Gryffindor.

"How has everything been whilst I've been gone?"

"Okay, bit boring without our prankster." George said, looking at me.

"I've missed seeing all you guys every day. I especially missed pranking, I was made to be this clumsy idiot with dark brown hair who is ridiculously shy, my appearance was so different." I said.

"I knew Dumbledore would do something to your appearance." Harry said.

"Yeah you could not tell at all that I was the spitting image on mum."

"Did you apparate here?" Mione asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Wow, you were living in America, in Washington, it is apparently really risky to apparate from country to country, only really powerful witches and wizards can do it."

"Well this is Dumbledore, he is the most powerful wizard around. Even Voldemort is afraid of him."

Everyone but Harry, Ginny and me cringed at the name. Ginny doesn't cringe at the name because she has been under the influence of him, and ever since then she just isn't scared of the name.

"Don't be a pussy Fred." I joked.

"Shut up Bells."

 _Bells._ He used to call me that. Why is everything reminding me of him? I just want my memory and everything I knew about him to disappear from my mind, he is causing me nothing but pain now.

"Dinner everyone." Molly called up the stairs.

I jumped off the bed and followed everyone downstairs. This is going to be tough dealing with everything about Edward in my mind, I know it will be.


	3. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

August 30th

 _I don't want you to come..._

 _You don't want me..._

 _No!_

"Bella! Wake up Bella!"

I shot up out of bed, sweat pouring down my face. I looked up at everyone who was surrounding me. Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Sirius, Molly and Arthur. My throat was sore from the screaming. Second night in a row.

"I'm sorry guys. Just go back to bed, I'm fine." I said.

"You're not fine." Fred said.

"Just go back to bed, I'm fine." I repeated.

"Are you sure Izzi?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Everyone then left apart from Hermione and Ginny who just went back to their own beds. I sat up from my bed on the window. It was a bed/window seat. I breathed in and out before laying back down. I looked at the clock and it was 6:30 am. I swung my feet off the end of the bed and walked downstairs and into the empty living room. I pulled my legs up to my chest as the sobs racked through my body. Why do I miss him so much? I tried to be as quiet as possible as the tears poured down my face. Why did he do this to me? After a few minutes I got up and walked into the kitchen, brewing a pot of coffee. Once it was ready I poured a big glass of it into a cup, adding 2 sugars and a dash of milk before going into the dining room. I sat down at the table and drunk it. Halfway through Molly walked into the room.

"Morning Bella." She said, coming over to me.

"Morning Mrs Weasley." I replied.

"Are you okay hunny?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes off my coffee cup. I can't talk. As she went into the kitchen the tears came on again. I heard people getting up and looked at the clock. 7 am. I put my empty coffee cup into the kitchen sink and started walking up the stairs. When I got to the top floor, which is where my bedroom is that I share with Hermione and Ginny I bumped into Sirius.

"Oh sorry Sirius." I muttered.

"Are you okay Bella?"

I nodded, carrying onto my trip to the bedroom. I got out some dark blue high wasted jeans and a black vest top along with some underwear and went into the bathroom. I had a shower, not washing my hair since I did it yesterday and then once I was finished I got out and dressed myself. I walked downstairs just as breakfast was being served and a bunch of dead looking kids were at the table.

"Bella we're off to Diagon Alley today so you can do your Hogwarts shopping." Molly said.

"Okay."

I sat down at the end of the table next to Fred and I put a pancake on my plate and slowly ate it. Fred tried speaking to me but I was just giving him one word answers. I can't speak to anyone, I feel so hurt by Edward I just feel like I've broken into a million pieces.

 **TIME SKIP... 1 HOUR LATER... 8:30 AM...**

I walked around Diagon Alley with Fred and George. We have just got here.

"I need to go to Gamble and Japes Joke Shop." George said.

"Go on then, I'll do my bits whilst you go there." I said.

"What are you on about? You love Gamble and Japes." Fred said.

"I have stuff to do, I'll go there another day maybe." I muttered.

I saw George disappear a few seconds later out of the corner of my eye once Fred told him to go by himself and then we walked along the path silently until Fred spoke.

"Who did this to you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Someone has done something to you. You're waking up screaming and crying, you're not yourself, when someone calls you Bells your face drops and you look broken, what the hell happened on your trip?"

"Nothing happened, I've changed, is that not allowed." I snapped.

"Bella this isn't you." He raised his voice.

"You know what Fred I am not in the mood for you and your childishness so how about you leave me alone for once, you're always hounding me for crying out loud. Just go." I shouted.

People turned their heads to look at us but I just stormed away from Fred as he stood there not knowing what to say. He was glued to the spot. I went into Gringotts with my key in my hand, feeling guilty. What did I just do? Since I got back though I have been feeling differently to Fred, and I don't like it, he's my best friend, nothing more.

"Hi I need to get into my vault. I'm Isabella Potter." I said to one of the goblins.

"Does Isabella Potter have her key?" He asked.

I handed my key over and then we went. We got into one of them carts as he led me to vault 511. Once we arrived there he unlocked it and I went in. I filled my sack up with mostly galleons but a couple of sickles and knuts and then we left. Once I was out of Gringotts I went to Flourish and Blotts, a popular book shop. I picked up:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk

Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage

Confronting the Faceless

A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Advanced Rune Translation

Flesh-Eating Trees of the World

That was all of the sixth year books that I will need. I learned all of the stuff in my fifth year in the summer after my fourth year so I wouldn't have to catch up for 2 years this year. I then went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and got my new uniform since I have outgrown my ones from fourth year. Shortly after that I went to the Magical Menagerie and got my pet supplies for Fox. I got a new cauldron from Potage's Cauldron Shop, I got all of my stationary items from Scribbulus Writing Instruments. Then finally I went to Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. I got 3 packs of Chocolate Frogs and 3 packs of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. I paid the 2 galleons and 14 sickles that I owed and then I left.

I headed into the Leaky Cauldron and over to the fireplace, saying '12 Grimmauld Place' and then I was whisked away. Everyone but Sirius would still be in Diagon Alley so I should be good here, Sirius will leave me alone if I ask him to. I walked up the stairs, saying hello to Sirius on my way up. I took everything up there and decided to pack my trunk for Hogwarts in 2 days. I folded all of my clothes up and put them in neatly before placing all of my books inside of it along with everything else I brought, apart from my sweets. I laid down on my bed and ate some sweets before falling asleep, I am knackered! But I know one thing, I cannot wait to go back to Hogwarts!


	4. Chapter 3 - Back to Hogwarts

September 1st

I raced through Kings Cross Station, going to Platform 9 3/4. It hasn't been the best morning. It started like every morning since I arrived, the dreams, then I wake up screaming and sobbing. But this morning it was only Hermione, Ginny, Fred and Harry that were there, everyone else was still asleep. Why me? But anyway I am running slightly late. I ran through the wall between platforms 10 and 9 and then I was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. Finally! It is good to be going home! I said goodbye to Mrs and Mr Weasley as we got onto the train. I walked to the end and to my usual carriage, followed by Fred and George.

Fred still isn't talking to me, and I completely hate myself for talking to him the way I did. George excused himself to the bathroom and then it was just me and Fred, here's my chance to apologize.

"Fred." I said.

"Yeah Bells." He replied.

I ignored the fact that he called me Bells and carried on with what I was saying.

"I'm so sorry for the way I spoke to you, I was so bang out of order."

"Okay, thanks for the apology."

"Am I forgiven?"

"I don't know, are you? Are you ready to tell me why you keep waking up screaming and crying whenever you're alone?"

"I don't want to talk about it, it's my business just leave it alone."

"I'm your best friend Bella, I want to help you, if it was a guy."

"It wasn't, it's nothing."

"You can tell me whatever it was. It's a guy isn't it."

"No it's not a guy."

"I know you."

"You don't know me as well as you think, if you knew me you would know I want you to just leave this alone and stop harassing me about it."

"Of course I know you want, I like you a lot Bella, you're my best friend."

"If this is what being your best friend is like now then I really don't want to know, I can't go through this with you every other day Fred. I love you, you're the closest person I have in my life next to Harry, you're my family. But I can't do this."

I stood up, got my trunk and walked out of the compartment, passed George and walked into my own compartment. It was empty. I put my trunk in the overhead compartment and laid down on one of the seats, silently crying myself to sleep.

 **TIME SKIP... 8 HOURS LATER... 7 PM...**

I woke up as I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and George was in front of me. I smiled at him.

"Hey Georgie." I said.

"Hey Izzi. Come on, we're here." He replied.

"What time is it?"

"7."

"Wow I've slept for 8 hours."

"You didn't sleep much last night though did you."

"No I didn't."

I got up off the seats as George got my trunk from the overhead compartments and I linked arms with him as he carried my trunk off the Hogwarts Express. I saw Fred and I looked at him apologetically but he just ignored me. What have I done?

"Thank you Georgie." I said, taking my trunk.

"You sharing a carriage with us?"

"Yeah, come on, I want to start this year good, riding up with my best friends."

"I don't think Fred is very happy at the minute. Why don't you just tell us."

"I really am not ready to speak about it, I will in time, just give me time."

"Okay, its no problem."

I smiled at him as I got into a carriage with Fred and George. I saw the Thestrals pulling the carriages but Fred and George didn't, you can only see them when you have seen death. We were in the carriage for 10 minutes when I made small conversation with George, but Fred just sat there, not even glancing at me. God I hate myself right now. When we got off the carriage George fell behind so I could talk to Fred.

"Fred, I'm sorry."

"As you said 8 hours ago."

"I really am, it was something I am just not ready to talk about it yet, just give me time, you'll know in time I promise. You mean so much to me, I don't want this to end."

"I don't want this to end. Just promise me you'll come to me first, I want to talk to you okay."

"Okay, I promise I'll come to you first."

I linked arms with him and George came up and I linked arms with him as well and then we went into the castle. We did the normal routine of going into the Great Hall and taking our seats. 10 minutes later the sorting started. 13 people in Gryffindor, 15 in Hufflepuff, 9 in Ravenclaw and 13 again in Slytherin. Then the feast was served. This is going to be a good year, it needs to be, I need to move on.

Half way through eating I let my eyes wander over to the Hufflepuff house and I saw Cedric, laughing and joking around with his friends. He is going to make this year 10 times harder. I want to know why he is the spitting image of Edward, just slightly skinnier and tanned. How is it possible? They could be identical twins. Whilst dinner was happening Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Okay since everyone has just gotten back and we have a certain student back who has been away for a while we have decided to push classes back, so you wont start for another 2 days, enjoy." Professor Dumbledore announced.

Everyone cheered and after a few minutes everyone went back to eating as desert was served. I picked at my food, not really eating much, not being able to take my eyes of Cedric. Once everyone was finished everyone went up to their Common Rooms but I snuck away, heading to the library.

 **TIME SKIP... 3 HOURS LATER... 10:40 PM...**

 **'With finding someone that is identical to another, may make you believe they are related, possibly twins, but in fact there are many things that could be making this person look exactly the same to another. These reasons could be them being a Metamorphmagus, which is a witch or wizard that has a special ability to change their appearance at will. This can range from changing one feature about themselves or changing their whole body to mimick someone else, but this is without using any potions or spells, a witch or wizard is born this way, and they can start changing the day they are born. They are extremely rare. You must remember not to confuse them with Animagi, the difference being that Animagis, whilst still being able to transform at will, but they can only change into the form of an animal which is determine by their inner traits. Animagis are also made, whereas you are born as a Metamorphmagus and do not have a choice whether you want to be one or not.**

 **Other reasons that someone can look the same is that they could be a D** **oppelganger, they are also known as Shadow-Selves, and it can be more than 2 people that look alike, 3, 4, even 5. A Doppelganger can only be formed when 2 people become immortal, e.g. become a vampire. They aren't necessary born as soon as that person becomes immortal but they do eventually exist, whether it is 100 years later it will still happen.'**

Wow, well I know Cedric isn't a Metamorphmagus so Cedric and Edward are Doppelgangers, I've never heard of anything like this before. I kept the book, I'll return it soon. I snuck out of the library, it having closed 2 hours and 40 minutes ago, but I just snuck in with Madame Pince noticing me since she was at the back of the library, sorting through some books. I left the library and got out my wand.

"Lumos." I whispered.

It was well past lights out but I needed to know. I snuck up to the seventh floor without being noticed and went up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

The portrait door swung open and I was surprised to see about 20 people up, drink in hand, clearly drunk, dancing around. What the hell? I saw Fred and George in the pile of people and they noticed me as well.

"Hey there you are, where have you been?" George asked.

"In the library, I had to do some research." I said.

"God are you Hermione? Surprised you didn't bump into her and Ron and get detention." Fred laughed.

"Why would they give me detention?"

"Because they're prefects." Harry said, coming out of the crowd of people.

"Harry? You're down here too. What's going on?"

"Well we're celebrating you coming back to Hogwarts and we don't have classes for another 2 days so we thought we would have a drink." Fred said.

"You're celebrating me coming back to Hogwarts without me?" I questioned.

They all started laughing and I joined them. They are so crazy! Harry is 15 though as if he is drinking, but I was drinking at 15 as well so I can't say anything. God I can't believe that was almost 2 years ago, I'm 17 on November 5th. I grabbed the drink Harry handed to me and I started sipping at it, the burning feeling going down my throat as I drunk the Firewhisky. Oh well, may as well enjoy tonight before classes start in 2 days.


	5. Chapter 4 - Cedric & Hogsmeade

September 28th

I strolled down to the great hall at 10 am this morning. It was a Hogsmeade trip today, I haven't been in so long. Sirius signed my form as well as signing Harry's. I took my seat in between Fred and George at the table as I dug into my food. I have been at Hogwarts for 4 weeks now, and it was amazing! I haven't woken up screaming for 3 night so I was on the mend, considering it was every night normally.

"Looking forward to Hogsmeade?" Fred asked me.

"Of course. I can't wait to go to Honeydukes and Zonkos."

"Hey did you hear? In 2 weeks they are bringing some people into the castle for extra protection now that You-Know-Who is back because peoples parents have been saying that there isn't enough security about since Sirius got into the castle 2 years ago." George said.

"What? How do you know that? Sirius is innocent." I asked.

"I heard a whisper. Harry told me. I know Sirius is innocent but no one else does, they think he is a criminal on the run."

"Harry didn't mention anything to me. God it is such crap that Sirius was framed for the reason my parents died."

"Well have you seen him this morning? He only told me about half an hour ago in the Common Room. He only found out this morning. I know it's crap, it's bullshit."

"How did he find out?"

"He heard them talking in Dumbledore's office earlier when he went to talk to Dumbledore about something to do with the visit today."

"Oh right."

I then started to eat some breakfast as we made small talk about the Hogsmeade visit. Harry then came into the Great Hall, fully dressed and ready for today's visit. He came over to us and sat down.

"I can't believe they are bringing in extra protection for the castle. Do you know who it is?" I asked Harry.

"No I just heard them talking. The Malfoy's and a bunch of families from a couple of houses have complained about the security since Sirius got into the castle 2 years ago." Harry replied.

"I know it is such bullshit, nothing will happen whilst Dumbledore is around. It's probably some Aurors."

"Probably, that's who protects the Wizarding World from danger so yeah I'm imagining so."

"Why did you go to Dumbledore's Office in the first place?"

"Just to make sure that because Sirius signed our forms that it will be okay for us to go, I didn't know if that would be allowed or anything."

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't think of that, is it allowed?"

"Yeah it is."

"Good."

Once we all finished our breakfast we went outside as McGonagall accepted everyone's permission slips. I felt someones arm sling around my shoulder and looked to see Fred. We are close like this, always have been. I have been feeling a slight twinge with Fred though, I'm thinking something a bit more than friends is forming, but I'm no where near over Edward, I love him, I really do. But there is also Cedric, my ex boyfriend of 1 year and I still have feelings for him too, I am a mess, I don't know who to turn to, I can't physically handle having feelings for 3 guys at once.

"Hey Freddie boy." I said.

"Hey Bella Belly." He replied teasingly.

"Do not call me that, I've been telling you that for years."

"You love it."

"I really don't."

Just as McGonagall took my permission slip I looked over at Professor Flitwick, who was also accepting the slips and Cedric was there, waving me over. I sighed and walked over to him, leaving a confused Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny behind me.

"Hey Bella." Cedric said when I approached him.

"Hey Cedric. What's up?"

"Well we haven't really spoke since you arrived, you've been dodging me. We said once you got back we'd talk about us."

"What's to talk about? We broke up."

"Because of you leaving, no other reason."

"Okay so let's talk."

"Can this Hogsmeade visit be a date? Please. You know how happy we were together."

"Look Ced, whilst I was away -." I started.

"Whoever it is I can make you forget about him." He interrupted me.

I sighed but I looked up into those gorgeous brown eyes and I just couldn't say no. And maybe he could help me to get over Edward, and Fred, after all, it can't be good me having feelings for my all time best friend and a guy who is a vampire and is no longer around.

"Sure, why not."

"Great. Follow me my lady."

"Let me just go and tell the guys and I'll be back."

"Okay."

I went over to them and explained what was going on.

"Wow, I thought we were spending the day together as mates." Fred said.

"Well we can do that on the next trip, we have another one in two weeks, I promise we can spend that one together, and anyway, you know a secret passage, we can come again tomorrow if you want to." I said.

"Go on Bells, she needs to have some fun, and anyway, Cedric is gorgeous, go and enjoy." Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin."

I winked at her and Hermione and then I walked away and back over to Cedric.

"Let's go." I said to him.

"Great."

We walked down to the castle, I told him a bit about my trip away, leaving out the Cullen's, and he told me about what it was like without me here.

"It was weird you not coming into my common room all the time and me coming up to the Gryffindor Common Room. I also had to sit at my own house table during meals." Cedric laughed.

We are allowed to sit where we chose during meals, not during big feats like at Halloween ect. But we are allowed normally. As for the Common Rooms I'm not too sure, we had each others passwords and we never got caught so I'm not too sure.

"It was so weird not seeing you for a year." Even though I saw someone who was exactly like him. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too, I hated not seeing you."

"Me too, I didn't realize how much I missed you until now."

"So does that mean we can try and get back to normal?"

I thought about it for a second. Do I want to get back with Cedric? I miss Edward and love him but he is gone, and the only reason I was attracted to Edward in the first place was because of Cedric. And I feel like when I'm with Cedric he is all I need. I forget about my attraction to Fred and what I feel for Edward. So its settled then...

"Of course we can, let's take things one day at a time but I did really miss you." I said.

"That's amazing Bella, last year I did my best to help Harry as well with the tournament, I helped him with figuring out one of the things for the task."

"I know, Harry mailed me and told me, the only letter he sent to me because it was too risky apparently."

"Good. Come on then, lets get going, this is going to be a good day, I finally have you back in my life and I don't ever want to forget this day."

I smiled as he took my hands and led me into Hogsmeade. This is going to be a good day! And for the first time in a while, I am so happy with my life. I really like Cedric, and he is who I want to be with, no one else.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: SLIGHTLY CHANGED THE STORY JUST A TINY BIT, I DON'T THINK THERE IS GOING TO BE ANY FRELLA ROMANCE - BELLA/FRED. SORRY GUYS, BUT IT WILL STILL BE AMAZING! I PROMISE. AND IT ISN'T A DEFINITE, JUST AT THE MINUTE I'M NOT DECIDED! BUT THERE IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE AN EVERLASTING FRIENDSHIP THERE! HE IS STILL VERY MUCH INVOLVED IN THE STORY!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Feelings Revealed

Saturday 12th October

I hopped down the stairs from the girls dormitory in the Gryffindor Common Room just as Cedric was walking in. I walked over to him, smiling. I kissed him on the lips.

"You seem very happy today." Cedric said.

"I am so happy today, I don't know why." I replied.

"Maybe because it is a Saturday and we are spending the whole day together."

"No can do, the guys what to go to Hogsmeade again and I told them I would go with them."

"What, Fred and George?"

"Yeah."

 _Fred._ I think I am doing well with maintaining my feelings for him. They are going, I don't feel as much as I did 2 weeks ago when I got with Cedric, he is definitely helping me heal. I also don't feel as strongly for Edward. I miss him, but not as much, I'm getting over him.

"Well have fun. What time you back?"

"Around dinner time, we want to be back for when they bring in the Aurors."

"You don't know it is going to be Aurors."

"Well they're here to protect Hogwarts and Aurors protect the Wizarding World so surely it will be them, I can't think of who else they would bring in to protect us."

"Neither can I but it might be someone else."

"Maybe but probably not."

"You wanna go down to breakfast?"

"Sure."

I held his hand as we walked out of the portrait hall and down to the ground floor and into the great hall. I pulled Cedric over to the Gryffindor table since he always sits here and we sat down next to each other, me next to Hermione.

"Hey Cedric." Harry said.

"Hey Harry." Cedric replied.

"I hope it's Tonks who is coming in to protect the school, she's cool." Ginny said who was sat next to Hermione.

"Me too, I like Tonks." Hermione replied.

"Who's Tonks?" Cedric asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks, she's like the youngest Auror known to history, Mad-Eye, the old Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, well sort of, taught her." I said.

"Yeah he was kinda Barty Crouch Jr under the influence of Polyjuice Potion." Harry said.

"Yeah I know who Mad-Eye Moody is."

"His name is Alastar Moody guys, he probably doesn't like being called that." Hermione said.

"He introduced himself to me with that name." Harry said.

"Me too." Ron said.

"Well I'll just be quiet then." Hermione said.

We all chuckled at her as we made small chit chat and I started eating some toast just as Fred and George came in. They sat down next to Ron who was sat opposite me. I smiled at them.

"We still on for today?" I asked them.

"Of course, Zonkos and Honeydukes are calling me." Fred said.

"Me too, we need to get some more sweets and stuff for the party tonight." George said.

"Guys we don't need to have a party every Saturday night, this is going to be like the seventh one since we got here. Is it really necessary." I said.

"Come on babe, there's nothing wrong with a good party." Cedric said.

"I agree with Bella, it is so out of context having a party every week. Some people have to study." Hermione said.

"Hermione you study in the Library, anyone else that wants to study and not party can join you there." Ron said.

"Shut up Ron, some people like to relax in the Common Room. You know your going to get caught my Professor McGonagall soon." Ginny said.

"Oi." Ron said.

"We are not going to get caught, we have put a silencing charm on the Common Room, she wont hear a peep from inside there if she walks past." George said,

"Okay but what if she comes in one night." Hermione said.

"She doesn't really come into the Common Room." I said.

"I thought you were on my side."

"I am, I don't want a party in there again but she doesn't come into the Common Room."

"Can we drop this? Please. Come on boys, we need to get going." I said to the twins.

"Let's rock and roll." Fred said.

I kissed Cedric on the cheek and then Fred, George and me walked out of the Great Hall. This is going to be a good day!

 **TIME SKIP... 3 HOURS LATER... 2 PM...**

"I'll be back, just gonna go to Madame Pudifoots Tea Shop and get us all an ice cream." George said.

"That's a tea shop George." I said.

"Last year they started serving ice cream in there though." George told me.

"Oh."

He walked away and Fred and I walked up to the Shrieking Shack and we sat down outside of it.

"It's chilly." I said, rubbing my arms over my jumper.

"Here." Fred said, taking off his coat and resting it over my shoulder.

"Aw thanks Fred."

He was left in a jumper.

"So Bella, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Fred said.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"Why are you with Cedric? He doesn't deserve you."

"Wow what's wrong with Cedric? He's a really nice guy. I'm with him because I like him, and we have a lot of history. We only broke up because of me moving away."

"And with you moving away, I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too Fred."

"And we lost a lot of time. And I don't want to waste any more time."

"Well I'm here now, we're not wasting time, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you're not, but I want to be more than friends with you."

"We are more than friends, you're my best friend in the entire world. We talk about loads of stuff that I couldn't say to anyone but you and George. We do pranks on Umbridge, we have that bond."

"I don't want my whole relationship with you to be based on pranking that pink frilly women who is obsessed with cats. I want to be with you Bella."

"Fred we don't feel like that about each other."

"Yes we do, I can see the way you look at me."

"I only look at Cedric like that Fred. Please don't do this, I don't want any more complications in my life right now."

"You have no complications. Let's be together Bella."

He started leaning in and all I could do was look at his lips. What is he doing? All these feelings came rushing backs as his lips smashed into mine. I kissed back just for a second but pushed him away, jumping up.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed.

"Come on Bella, I know you like me like that." Fred said.

"No I don't, and so what if I did, I like Cedric okay, hence why I am with him. Why did you do that? Now my life becomes complicated again, thanks Fred."

I started to walk away but he pulled my arm back.

"Get off me. We're best friends Fred, nothing else. You were the person I could tell anything. Now what? You've ruined our relationship."

"I can't control my feelings Bella."

"I have, I have liked you for almost 2 months now, since I got back, I've maintained it, leave me alone."

"See you do like me."

"Yes I do but I like Cedric as well, and we have history Fred. You're never going to be anything more."

I then turned around and apparated on the stop, right to the top of the hill, the closest you can get to Hogwarts. I then ran up to Hogwarts, tears streaming down my face. Great! This is the last thing I need. But all I can feel is sadness and guilt. Guilt for what I just did to Fred because I really like him, but guilt because I've just cheated on Cedric and I really like him too. Now what do I do?


	7. Chapter 6 - The Cullens

I walked down to dinner that night, feeling like an absolute zombie. I have decided to tell Cedric what happened. I hate lying, the guilt just builds up and I crack. I have also decided that Fred is no longer my favorite person in the entire world. Half way down to the Great Hall someone pulled me into a corridor. I looked to see who it was and Cedric was in front of me.

"Hello Princess. How was Hogsmeade?" He asked.

"Crap. We need to talk." I said.

I took his hand and led him to an unused classroom. He looked at me weirdly. I closed the door behind us and pulled him to me, kissing him tenderly. This is probably going to be the last time I get to do this. After a minute or so we pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked, smiling.

"I just wanted to." I said.

"I love you Bella. I want you to know that before you tell me what your about to tell me."

I didn't know how to react. I don't love Cedric, I really like him, but I'm just still in love with Edward, and that is going to take a long time to get over.

"But today, something happened."

"What is it?"

Someone then barged in and I looked to see Professor Snape. Great! This is just what I need.

"What are you two doing in here? You need to be downstairs in the Great Hall, the new people are being introduced soon." He said.

"Sorry Professor. We'll be going now." I said.

I held Cedric's hand and we walked out of the classroom and started walking down to the Great Hall.

"What did you need to tell me?" Ced asked.

"It's nothing, it can wait until later."

He nodded and then we walked into the Great Hall. Cedric came to sit at our table but as soon as we sat there Fred stood up.

"Can we talk Bella please?" He asked.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said.

Everyone looked at us weirdly but Fred just pleaded me with his eyes so I huffed and stood up, following him out of the Great Hall.

"Please do not tell everyone what happened, I don't want to ruin your relationship with Cedric okay. Just don't him we kissed, I accept that you don't feel the same. Let's just forget it and be friends okay." Fred said.

"How can we just forget it? You said you really liked me." I said.

"I know and you said you liked me, but if you want to be with Cedric I won't get in the way."

"Okay. Thank you. I love Cedric."

He nodded, but I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Can we just go back to normal? Try and pretend this didn't happen today." I added.

"Of course."

I smiled at him and then we both walked back into the Great Hall. Maybe I don't have to tell Cedric after all. As soon as we sat down and everyone else had taken their seats Professor Dumbledore stood up. I looked at Professor Umbridge, expecting her to interrupt like she normally does but she just sat there, not looking overly impressed.

"As you all know a certain dark wizard is now back, and families are worried about their children. This is why we have brought some extra protection into the castle. These are not normal people, I have known the leader of the coven for over one hundred years and he is a dear friend of mine. You do not need to be scared of them but I do need to tell you that these are immortals, but in other words, Vampires."

My breathe caught in my mouth as the sweats poured down my face. No! Surely not! They have no idea about the magical world, I was sworn to secrecy so no one knew. Well, I lied, Edward knows, I had to tell him.

"They do not feed of off human blood so you do not need to be scared. I want you all to treat them as you treat everyone else in the castle. So please welcome, the Cullen's."

I started panicking, my breathing got heavier but everyone else was looking around, a bit confused as to why they would bring Vampires into the school to protect everyone. The sweats then kicked in. I was trying to hard not to cry but then the Great Hall doors opened and they walked in.

First Carlisle, followed by Esme, then Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice. Then he walked in after them. He knows exactly where he is. Edward was looking around, obviously searching for me, he knows all about Hogwarts and magic. Luckily enough that was just a disguise. The tears came to my eyes instantly and I tried to hold them back but to no avail as I felt a couple spill down my cheeks. I wiped them away before people could notice them and I tried to compose myself, but again to no avail. Everyone was looking ahead so no one was paying attention to me luckily.

"Edward, Alice and Emmett are all going to be in Gryffindor. Rosalie and Jasper are then going to be in Hufflepuff. Everyone has already been sorted earlier in the day. Carlisle is going to be helping Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing and Esme is going to be helping Professor McGonagall with Transfiguration." Professor Dumbledore said.

Professor Dumbledore just went on about some stuff about their diet etc... But in this time Fred looked at me.

"Are you okay Bella?"

The tears were streaming down my face then and I stood up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall, not caring about who might be staring at me, even though everyone was probably staring. Why did they come here? Edward wanted to get away from me, hence why I left Forks and I am currently heartbroken to the point where I don't love Cedric anymore. We couldn't have just left it at nice to meet you, he had to save me and we had to get into a relationship. I just don't want to feel like this anymore.

I ran upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room and jumped onto my four poster bed, pulling my curtains around me and sobbing. I don't even understand why he would come here, and how they got into houses. Alice was 19 when she was turned, she isn't even in the age limit, Edward was 17 so he was just in the limit but Jasper was 19, Emmett was 20 and Rosalie was 18. It was good seeing everyone but it just made it 100 times harder to get over him with him now being around.

I don't know when but eventually I just cried myself to sleep, preparing myself to wake up screaming and sobbing again.


	8. Chapter 7 - Facing the Crowd

Monday 14th October

I woke up to the sound of everyone moving around in my Dormitory. It has been 2 days since the Cullen's arrived here and it has also been 2 days since I have refused to come out of my bedroom. But it is now Monday and I have no choice, stupid classes. I waited until Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell left to go to breakfast before getting myself out of bed. I cannot believe they are here! They don't even know magic, they have no magical blood in their bodies. I just don't understand why they are here. But this morning I am going to Dumbledore, I want answers!

Once I got out of bed I had a quick shower before getting into my clothes for the day. As I put my hand into my robe pocket I pulled out a note. It read:

 _I know what happened between you and Fred Weasley. If you don't do as I say I'll tell Cedric and the whole school what happened, you'll hear from me again soon!_

Oh my god! What the hell! Who knows? And who would be sending me something like this? The note sent shivers up my spine and I shoved it into one of my pockets on the inside of my robes before grabbing my wand from my pillow, fixing my hair by using a spell before walking downstairs. As I got into the Common Room I saw Alice, Edward and Emmett at the back of the room talking and Fred and George were on the couch. It didn't take everyone long to notice me but I hurried out of the Common Room as quick as I could. I ran down the stairs and into the direction of Dumbledore's office. I heard Fred and George calling me but the staircase moved and I got out of their sight. Once I arrived at my destination I said the password to the Gargoyle and raced up to his office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard his warm voice from inside.

I walked in and inside were Carlisle and Esme.

"Just the person I thought it would be." Dumbledore said.

I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall since I saw them in the Common Room. Esme gave me a warm smile as her and Carlisle left the office. Everything is just making my life so much harder.

"Bella please, sit down."

"Why are they here Professor?" I asked as I sat down.

"They are here for protection. I knew you would have questions."

"So you know that I know them then, and you know what they did to me, so why invite them here?"

"I don't know what they did, I know you know them because they are the reason I sent you to Forks. I knew they would protect you once they realised you were a witch."

"They don't know I'm a witch. They don't even know that I am their old Bella, I was in disguise."

"That they don't know, I think if you want to tell them then you can, but yes they don't know. I realize they don't all know your a witch but my friend Carlisle and Esme know, they realised it during your stay."

"But they aren't magical, they're in houses and in our classes but they don't know anything about magic."

"That is were you're wrong. Esme is magical, but she gave up that life because her parents didn't approve, and they wanted her to get married to a friend of the families, I can't tell you what happened there but she is a witch. Carlisle isn't magical, but Esme told him about everything about her past life."

"So what about the other 5?"

"They aren't magical, no, but as they are vampires, which also stands for Carlisle as well, they can do anything. It will take training, which they have been through some already, they won't be expected to be great, but they will take part in lessons, but mostly they are here for your protection."

"So they have wands?"

"Yes."

"I just don't understand how they can just learn magic."

"Things in this world dear some just can't explain. Now is that all for today?"

"Yes."

I got up and walked out of his office. I have a free period this morning so I headed for the library. I pulled out the book I borrowed from my bag and yet again there was a piece of parchment hanging out from one of the pages. The shivers went down my spine as I opened it up.

 _Now Isabella, this task is quiet simple, all you have to do is get close to one of the new kids, since everyone seems to be very curious why you ran out of the Great Hall the other day when they were introduced. You have 1 week, to this day, to become best friends with Emmett Cullen. Enjoy!_

Fucking asshole! Why is this person doing this? More importantly, who is this? I took the note out and stuffed it into my pocket where the other one was. I returned the book to the library and then went to the Great Hall. I need to eat. Once I got there Cedric was sat at the Gryffindor table. I breathed in and went over to him. He was sitting my himself. Harry, Hermione and Ron were a little bit down the table but Fred and George were no where to be seen, neither were them. I sat down next to him and he looked up at me.

"Bella where the hell have you been?" He asked me.

"Around." I said.

"Around? That's all I get. Hermione and Ginny said you refused to come out of the dorm all weekend."

"Okay so you know where I have been."

"Why didn't you come out of your dorm?"

"I didn't feel 100%, I had a bug I think." I lied.

"Why was you crying and why did you disappear when the Cullen's were introduced."

"That wasn't because of them, I just remembered that I forgot something in my dorm so I went to get it, only when I found it everyone would have been in bed probably and I was tired."

"What did you forget?"

"A book that I got from the library. It had to be in the next morning."

"But you didn't come out of your dorm."

"Katie took it down for me."

He looked like he didn't believe me but he pulled me in for a hug anyway. I enjoyed his warm embrace, I missed him over the last few days. Once we broke apart I saw the Great Hall doors open and in walk Edward, Alice and Emmett. Please don't sit over here. They walked over to the table and with me having bad luck they can right over to us.

"Can we sit? Hope you don't mind but the table is pretty full." Alice said.

"Sure, go ahead." Cedric said.

I breathed in deep and Cedric looked at me strangely but he shrugged it off when I sent him a smile. They said down, Alice opposite me, then Edward on her left and Emmett on her right.

"Okay so is anyone weirded out over the fact that you two look a lot alike." Emmett said.

That's classical Emmett.

"Emmett, I said drop it, it's probably nothing." Edward said.

"Have you ever read anything about this type of thing Bella?" Cedric asked me.

They all looked at me, some quiet surprised that my name is Bella, but oh well, it's a common name, sort of.

"No." I muttered.

"You sure? Think, you always read up about strange stuff." Cedric said.

Knowing he isn't going to drop it, since I already seem strange enough today I thought back to what I read.

"Urm, I read that you could be Doppelgangers, that's when a Supernatural Occurrence happens, hence you turning into a vampire being the Supernatural Occurrence. A Doppelganger can only be formed when this happens, it isn't necessarily straight away, but even 100 years later, it will happen." I said.

"Why does this happen?" Edward asked.

I looked at him and my heart broke. God I missed him so much!

"It's basically natures way of maintaining the natural balance by dying in place of their immortal progenitors." I said.

"Wow, so if Edward didn't turn Cedric wouldn't be here." Emmett said.

"Emmett you dumb ass, of course he would." Alice said.

"Not necessarily, he probably wouldn't Alice." Edward said.

"Who knows, but I am, so thanks man, for being immortal and everything." Cedric joked, slapping Edward on the hand in a high five motion.

"I'm off, I have Care of Magical Creatures." Alice said, standing up.

"Me too." Cedric and Edward said.

Cedric kissed me on the head and they all left. Then there was two. I thought back to the note. _You have 1 week, to this day, to become best friends with Emmett Cullen._

"So, Emmett right?"

Here goes nothing.


	9. Chapter 8 - Fake Friends

Saturday 19th October

I sat across from Emmett in the Common Room late that night. It was like 12 pm but I just couldn't sleep.

"So Bella, nice name you got there." Emmett said.

"Thanks, I think it's too much of a common name though, I wish it was rare." I said.

"It's not that common, I only know one other Bella next to you. She was the nicest but most clumsiest person you would ever meet, I loved her like a sister."

My heart broke for Emmett, I loved him like a big brother, and I wished he knew that, but I couldn't tell him, my feelings for Edward just aren't good for me, not whilst I'm dating Cedric and someone is threatening me because they know about Fred.

"She sounds nice." I muttered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm great."

Alice then came over and sat down on the sofa next to me. I wonder where Edward is? I love him so much, it hurts so much to see him, but I'm adjusting, it is just painful.

"Bella are you sure we haven't met, I feel like I know you from somewhere." Alice said.

"We haven't met." I said.

"I feel like we have, but I would remember. I know a Bella but she wasn't a witch and looked or behaved nothing like you, she was the opposite."

"I was just telling her about Bella."

"She was the best, just like a sister. I miss her a lot. She was in love with Edward, I wish we could go back and see her, I bet she misses us too."

Fred then walked down the Common Room stairs and sat down in the last available chair.

"What you all talking about?" Fred asked.

"We're just telling Bella about someone we used to know before we came here." Emmett said.

"Oh right. Where did you live before you came here?"

"You probably wouldn't know it. It's in America, it's called Forks." Alice said.

"Forks, yeah Bella - ." Fred looked at me, pointing.

I made my eyes go wide as to say not to say anything, and I am hoping he got the jist because they would put the puzzle together if they knew I was there whilst Bella was.

"Has family up there." He finished, hesitating slightly.

"Oh yeah, who?"

"My Uncle." I lied.

"What's his name? We would probably know him, Forks is a small town." Alice said.

"Uncle Frank."

"Does he have the same last name as you?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, Potter."

"Frank Potter... Never heard of him."

"He keeps himself to himself really."

"So have you been to Forks before then?" Alice asked.

"No, I don't really visit him that much, he comes down here sometimes but if I go and see him we meet in a place called Port Angeles."

"That's about an hour from Forks. How come you never come into Forks?"

"Small town, not much to do."

"So where do you sleep when you visit?"

"A hotel. He has a small 1 bedroom house so there isn't enough room for me to sleep."

"Does your brother go as well?"

"Yeah, Harry does, that's why we stay in a hotel, just not enough room you know."

"Yes I know."

"I'm off to see Jasper, haven't seen him in hours." Alice said.

"I'll come with you, I want to see Rosalie. Later Bella." Emmett said.

"Bye guys." I said.

It is becoming easy to be around them, I am really enjoying their company, and I think they like me too. I am getting closer to Emmett so hopefully mine and Fred's secret is safe.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked.

"What was what about?" I asked, being oblivious.

"When you said that you had an uncle Frank is Forks, and that you have never been there. You spent months there. Now that I know that they lived there, how come you didn't know them?"

"I just didn't know them."

"I know when you're lying, and I know you know them, when they got here you were sobbing and ran out of the Great Hall, I know there is something up."

Some tears came to my eyes because I seriously didn't want anyone knowing about us.

"Don't cry Bells, just tell me. Also with the screaming when you returned, something happened. I just want to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me. I don't need anyone to protect me, there is nothing to protect, I'm already broken." I sobbed.

He came over to me and pulled me into a hug. My head rested in the crook of his neck as he comforted me. After a few minutes I stood up and lead him out of the Common Room. He knows a lot, I'm just going to tell him.

"Where are we going?" Fred asked.

"The Room of Requirements." I said.

"Why? We aren't practicing until tomorrow, it's a bit late."

"I'm telling you about my trip.

He then stayed quiet the whole way there until we got to the Room of Requirements. I led him inside and we sat down on the floor together.

"So, go ahead." Fred said.

"It all started on my first day of muggle school in Forks. The Cullen's were students and I had Biology with Edward, but he tried to get the class changed, they told him no and he disappeared for weeks. When he came back he said he had been with family in Alaska just visiting. A few days later I was by my car, just watching them, there was something different about them. All of them were over the other side of the car park. Then a van comes out of no where and heads straight for me. Out of instinct I crouched down by my car, just the first thing that came to me and put my hands over my head. My bag was in the car with my wand. Then in seconds Edward is right by me and he stops the van with his hand. There is a huge dent in the van. Everyone rushes over and then he leaves. When I went to the hospital that night Carlisle was the person checking me over. After that I see him and I just notice things. How he was freakishly fast, didn't eat anything at lunch, then he saved me from some drunk guys in town once and he said he could hear what they were thinking, then my hand accidentally touched his and it was so cold.

He admitted to me that night that he could read everyone's thoughts, but mine, and that is why he went away because he couldn't stand it. That was because of my Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape before I left. Anyway I found out he was a vampire but that he lives off of animal blood. We got together, I met his family, we were in love. Then on my birthday I cut my finger on some paper and Jasper was still kind off new and he went for me, I was pushed out of the way but that only causes for my arm to be cut open. He had to be restrained and dragged out. Then a few days after that Edward said he had to leave because people were beginning to notice that Carlisle wasn't aging, that's what he said, but I knew some of it was to do with Jasper. He told me he didn't want me anymore and that he was leaving and I would never see him again. He knew about me being a witch, but he was the only one I told. That is why I was screaming all the time, and that is why it is so hard for me to be around them all."

I was sobbing by the time I finished and he pulled me into a hug.

"So why are you really close to Emmett?" Fred asked.

"Because someone knows about our kiss and they said if I don't get close to him then they will tell Cedric about it. I don't want to hurt Cedric." I said.

"I wished you'd told me about everything sooner, I'm always here for you okay. You know that."

I smiled up at him and I was pretty much sat in his lap. I looked down at his lips slightly and couldn't resist the urge. I forgot about everything apart from that Fred was here, comforting me, and that is all I have wanted since I returned. The only thing that was keeping me going now was Fred, and my feelings for him are stronger than they were. Our lips met and I adjusted myself slightly and my legs were wrapped around his waist. We made out for a few minutes and then he laid me down onto my back, me pulling him most of the way as we grinded against each other. Man this feels good! And right. But then Cedric came back to my mind and I pushed Fred off me and stood up.

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake." I said.

I ran out of the Room of Requirements with a baffled looking Fred Weasley. What have I done?


End file.
